


Work In Progress

by LordLaurance



Category: David Dobrik (YouTuber), Video Blogging RPF, david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Alcohol, Alternate Timeline, Attempted Suicide, Best Friends, Bisexual, Bisexual Male Characters, Boyfriends, Breakup, Buddies, Cars, Cigarettes, Comfort, Coming Out, Crush, Cute, Depression, Dog - Freeform, Dogs, Drug Use, F/M, Forced coming out, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Marriage, Gen, Gifts, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, Honeymoon, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Nail Polish, PDA, Pain, Piercings, Presents, Public Displays of Affection, Sadness, Same Sex Marriage, Slurs, Smoking, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tattoo, Tattoos, Tesla - Freeform, Truth or Dare, Twitter, Vacation, VidCon, Vloggers, Wedding, YouTube, beach, best friend - Freeform, bestfriend, bestfriends, boyfriend - Freeform, car, come out, friends - Freeform, friendships, gay kiss, gay relationship, gay wedding, hair stylist, hand holding, homophobic, make out, mental health, public coming out, sleep over, todd has a big mouth, todd outs them, todd slips, vlog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Scott and David play an innocent game of truth or dare, but it leads to much more.





	1. Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are just kind of romantic but, the plot develops soon.

“Truth or dare?”

“What?” Scott sat up on his bed, looking down at the boy on the floor.

“Truth,” David said slowly, looking up at him. “Or dare?”

“Are we fourteen?” Scott laughed, falling back on his bed again, head hitting the pillow.

“Come on, just answer the question!” David groaned.

“Fine, fine,” Scott shifted onto his side, dropping his phone to the bed. The two were alone in the house. Todd had rushed off at first chance, practically eating Corinna’s face as she dragged him out the door, on their way to a party. “Truth,”

David grinned. “Who’s your favorite member of the Vlog Squad?”

Scotty let out a loud growl. “Oh come on! You can’t do this!”

“Answer the question!”

Scott sighed, pretending to think about his answer. He really didn’t need to. He already knew his favorite. David was amazing. He was funny, and sweet, and loving, and caring, and beautiful. Scotty had always loved the brunette. He sighed again. “Toddy,”

David smirked. “I knew it,”

“Your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Scott touched his hair with one hand, clicking his tongue. “Call Zane and tell him you’re gay.”

“Dude!” David’s face went red instantly.

“What? You said ‘dare’.” Scotty shrugged, grinning snarkily.

David couldn’t help but smile back. “Fuck you, man,” he slid his hand into his pocket and found his phone. “Do I really gotta do this?”

“That’s how this game works, stupid.”

“Alright, fine,” David quickly dialed Zane’s number and put him on speaker. “Hey, Zane, what’s up?”

“Not much,” Zane responded quietly. “I just got done taking a nap with Heath. What’s up with you?”

David lowered his voice, willing a few tears to come to his eyes. “Uh, not much. Can I just… can I talk to you about something?”

The two could hear Zane shift into a sitting position. “Yeah, of course, man. You know you can tell me anything.”

“So, I’ve been, uh, thinking for a while,” David choked out. “I, uh, think I might…”

There was a moment of silence before Zane spoke again. “What? What is it baby?”

“I think I might be gay,” David sighed.

“What?”

“I just… I want what you and Heath have, ya know? I want a nice guy to just take care of me, and kiss me, and love me and I don’t know what to do. I just really wanted to get it off my chest.”

Zane took a deep breath. “God, I feel like you’re messing with me… does anyone else know?”

“No, you’re the first person I’m telling,” David shook his head.

“Well, look man. I just… I’m here for you, alright? If you ever need to talk, I’m here. And, ya know, if you want me to be there when you tell the boys, I’ll be there, okay?” Zane reassured him.

“Yeah, thanks,” he said with a bit of a smile. “I’m glad I could talk to you.”

“No problem, babe. Now I gotta go edit. You need anything else before I go?”

“Nah, I just needed to tell someone. Thanks again, Zane.”

“Alright, bye baby. Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye,” David quickly hung up the phone, throwing it onto the mattress. “Holy shit!”

Scott grinned, putting both hands over his mouth. He breathed out a small laugh. “I can’t believe he fell for it!”

“Same!”

“You’re really good at this, man,” Scott turned over, tossing the phone back to him.

‘If only you knew,’ David thought.

“Thanks. Now it’s your turn. Truth or dare?” David crossed his legs, wiping the tears off his face.

“Truth.”

“What’s something embarrassing that you’ve never told anyone?”

Scotty’s grin quickly faded as he thought about what to say. He knew the perfect story but… No. Screw hiding. He’d never told anyone this before. He’d gotten through his past struggles without a single word to his friends. It was time to let himself be vulnerable.

‘Here goes nothing,’ he thought.

 “So, remember when you pulled that paintball prank on me, in the Uber? And had the driver shoot me?” Scott asked quietly.

“Yeah, ‘course,” David  nodded a little.

“And remember how I said that I thought I was going to die?” Scott added.

“Mhm,” David furrowed his brows.

“Well… uh, I-I wasn’t kidding. I thought I was gonna die in that car. I thought I was gonna die and... I didn’t care. I was ready to accept it; to let myself die. I was scared for you, and for Todd and Jeff, but I didn’t care what happened to me. I was willing to die…” his eyes burned thinking back on the day. “If I’m honest, I kind of hoped I would, because if I got killed that day, I wouldn’t have to keep thinking about doing it myself.”

In a split second David’s arms were around the redhead’s waist. He squeezed Scott as tight as he could, nuzzling into his shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me?” David whispered.

“I didn’t want you guys to be… worried, I guess? I didn’t want to be treated differently.” Scott shrugged, gently wrapping his arms around David’s shoulders.

“Dude… I- did you ever… try? Did you try to do it?” David asked quietly, trying to keep back his tears.

Scotty clenched his jaw. “Yeah…”

David squeezed him tighter, pulling his head into his chest. “Jesus Christ,” he muttered.

“I started going to therapy last year, some time in July. I’ve gotten better. I haven’t thought about doing it since…  August?”

“I don’t even… fuck…”

Scott nudged him back a bit. “Come on, man,” he grinned. “We weren’t supposed to get so emotional tonight. It was supposed to be a fun game.”

The moment he saw David’s face, though, Scott’s heart shattered. His eyes were red and teary, his cheeks slightly flushed. He looked like he’d had the roughest night of his life and it was hard for Scott not to blame himself.

‘I shouldn’t have told him,’ Scott thought. ‘Dammit, now you’ve gone and made him upset. You’re happy now and you’re not gonna kill yourself. What the fuck was even the point of telling him that? He could have gone his whole life without knowing that and you just fucking ruined it.’

“Truth,” David said without prompting.

“What?” Scotty broke from his thoughts, looking at the younger boy. “Oh, uh… what about you? What’s something embarrassing you’ve never told anyone?”

“I’m bisexual,” David stated, no hesitation in his voice.

Scott blinked a few times. “Holy shit! That’s awesome,” he smiled at his friend.

David smiled a bit. “Thanks, Scotty,”

“When’d you find out?”

“November, last year,” David said. “During that vlog where that guy was throwing shit at ou- my car.”

Scotty nodded a bit. “What was it about that video?”

“When we all got out of the car and he was still throwing the bottles, one of them almost hit you.”

“Okay…?”

‘There’s no way. There’s no fucking way. He’s not going there. That’s not where he’s going with this. No fucking way,’ Scott thought. He bit his lip.

David put his head down. “I was… I was scared. I was really scared that you’d get hurt and… I realized that the same way I was feeling about you was the way I felt about Liza, back in the day. And I-I realized that…”

“Spit it out, Dave,” Scott muttered.

David backed up a little. “I love you,” he said quickly. “And I don’t expect you to reciprocate. I mean, you’re straight, or whatever… but you deserve to know.”

“You’re messing with me.”

The youngest shook his head, closing his eyes.

Scott reached out his hands. “David, come here.”

David looked up at him again, his cheeks still pink, biting his lip. He carefully stood up and walked over to the bed. Scott smiled and cautiously took David’s hands in his. The shorter boy put his head down.

“Please, Scotty, if you’re gonna let me be down gently, just make it quick,” David shook his head.

“Hey, look at me,” Scott’s eyes were almost as wet as David’s now. “I’m not letting you down gently, okay? I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I love you too much to let you down at all,” Scott laughed.

David’s brown eyes widened. He pushed at Scotty’s shoulder. “Fuck off,” he chuckled.

Scott, never one for showing much affection, carefully took David’s face in his hands and brought him close, softly connecting their lips.

David gasped, but quickly sunk against Scott’s body kissing him back feverishly. Scott pulled him into his lap, holding his face gently as David’s hands slid to his hips.

Scott used his thumbs to wipe the tears from David’s tan cheeks and soft eyelids.

David pulled away for a second. “No way, you’re fucking kidding. This isn’t real,” he laughed.

“A little too late to be fucking with you now, right?” Scott stroked his cheeks again, lacing locks of dark hair between his fingers.

David leaned into the touch. “I don’t know, I’ve gone pretty far to prank you before.”

Scotty sighed, pulling David close again and kissed him slightly harder.

The two fell back onto the bed, kissing passionately.

“David,” Scott whispered, pulling away. “I love you, okay? I want you.”

Dave grinned. “I… I love you too.”

Scotty kissed him again, running his hands up and down David’s sides, just under his black hoodie. He carefully grabbed the other boy’s thighs and pushed him up his chest.

Suddenly, the door swung open. “Yo!” Todd’s voice called.

David shot up so he was straddling Scott’s stomach.

“Todd, what the hell!?” Scotty screamed.

“Yo, dude,” Toddy’s alcohol glossed eyes widened at the sight before him. “Fuck, dudes! What did I just walk in on?”

“Just go to your room!” Scott pleaded.

“Alright, alright,” Todd laughed, stepping out of the room. “Corinna, I’m coming back baby!”

The other two sat in silence for a second before grinning and laughing to themselves.

“So you wanna be my boyfriend?” David asked nonchalantly.

Scotty gently kissed him again. “I’d love to.”

David rolled off of Scotty’s body, pulling him close and burying his face in his chest. He took a deep breath and let himself relax into the redhead’s tight embrace.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Scott wake up after their strange game of truth or dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todd's a good friend, okay?

It was eight o’ clock when Scott woke up, wrapped in his comforter and a pair of small arms. He looked down at David’s tiny figure and smiled to himself.

‘So that wasn’t a dream,’ he thought. ‘I really have a boyfriend now.’

Scott leaned close, kissing David’s hairline, brushing his dark locks behind his ear.

David startled, eyes opening wide and glancing up at Scotty.

“Hey, hey, shh,” Scott touched his cheek gently. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

David’s brows furrowed, but Scott could see the night’s memories slowly flooding back. David smiled a bit, leaning up and kissing his chin.

“Morning babe,” Dave whispered.

“Morning.”

They both leaned in, meeting lips again. David climbed back on top of Scott’s waist, kissing all over his face and running his hands through his hair. Scotty’s eyelids fluttered shut.

“You know,” David said between kisses. “You’re my first boyfriend.”

“And you’re mine,” Scott replied.

David scanned Scott’s face. His sparkling, half-lidded green eyes, his silver nose ring, his chiseled jaw, his defined cheek bones, his sexy scruff. “I must be the luckiest guy in the world,” he whispered.

The redheaded boy flattened his palms against the other’s chest, flushing red. “Nope, it’s definitely me.”

The brunette put his head down, pressing his lips to Scott’s jaw. Scott raised his head, looking at the wall, giving the small boy better access to his neck. David moved closer to his Adam’s apple, carefully nipping at his pale skin.

A small groan escaped Scott’s lips, making David grin. He licked over the reddening spot and moved to the hollow of his throat. He repeated the process, sucking and biting Scott’s skin before moving his tongue across it gently. Scotty let out a breathy moan and gripped his boyfriend’s hips.

“Come on, babe,” he whispered. “We haven’t even had breakfast yet.”

David laughed, pulling away from the older man’s neck. “Sorry, got a bit ahead of myself.”

Scott gave him a final kiss before they both climbed off of his bed. David straightened out his black ‘Clickbait’ hoodie and joggers and Scott pulled on his own ‘don’t be sad’ hoodie, not bothering to cover his black boxers.

“About time!” Todd’s voice called from the kitchen as they stepped out of Scotty’s room.

David turned to Scott, his face completely red.

Link trotted over, licking David’s hand playfully. She barked and grabbed the hem of his shirt with her mouth, dragging him over to the kitchen, Scott close behind.

“If you two are done making out, I made pancakes,” Toddy smirked as he turned around, brushing some hair out of his face.

“We-we weren’t-“ Dave defended.

Todd put one hand up, stopping him. “Now, now, boys, no need to explain,” he grinned. “One question, though, are you two, like, a thing? Or was this some kind of casual hook-up situation?”

Scott sighed, looking at David for confirmation and leaning on the counter. “It’s- it’s a new thing, but yes, we’re boyfriends.”

Todd pushed two plates in front of them. “Cool,” he responded, smiling.

David smiled back and sat at the kitchen island. “Where’s Corinna?”

“I woke up early this morning and found you two cuddling. I didn’t wanna embarrass you guys so I sent her home,” Todd explained.

“You’re the best, ya know that?” Scott pulled Todd into his arms.

“Trust me, I know,” Toddy squeezed him back before shoving him onto a barstool. He grabbed a plate for himself and plopped down across from David. “Are you guys gonna tell people?”

Scott’s hand found its way to David’s knee. “Maybe, we haven’t talked about it yet,” he replied.

“Tell Trish last. That girl can’t keep a secret,” Todd laughed.

David grinned. “Definitely,” he responded.

 

By the time the boys finished breakfast, Josh and Jason were at the door. Todd allowed them in, smiling and hugging each guy.

“Where were you last night? Sleeping over with your boyfriend Todd?” Josh joked, nuding David with his elbow.

“No,” David laughed. “Scott made me a nice spot on his floor.”

“Well wasn’t that nice of him,” Jason replied, crossing his arms.

Scott could feel his face burning from all the extra attention. “It was nothing,” he muttered.

 

Eventually, the group started off toward David’s place, packed into his Tesla once again.

For once, Scott was in the passenger’s seat, right next to his boyfriend. David set his camera up on the dashboard, switching it on.

Scott listened for a bit as his friends went on about their weeks, and what they’d been doing, and stupid jokes about Dom, but eventually he spaced out.

He stayed silent, staring at David as he mindlessly twirled a lock of red hair between his fingers.

It was only when Dave’s hand brushed his arm that he snapped out of his trance.

“You alright, Scotty?” David breathed.

“What? Yeah, I’m good,” Scott nodded.

David glanced back to see if anyone was looking, then took Scott’s hand in his own, smiling brightly.


	3. Anything Else To Add?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finally lets Scott in the outro, and they get an interesting call from Alex

“Anything else to add, Scott?” David moved the camera to put Scotty in view better.

“Yeah, uh, you can find me on Instagram, @vanilladingdong, and YouTube at Scotty Sire. And, since this is the first time David’s letting me plug myself, my SnapChat is imnotscottysire!” Scott beamed at the lense.

“That all?”

“Oh yeah, buy my merch! Scottysire.com/shop!”

David laughed, shoving Scotty out of view again. “Don’t get used to it! Alright, that’s it guys. See you all on Wednesday, all Scott’s links will be in the description below, make sure to check him out! Bye!”

David switched off the camera and set it down on his desk.

“Great job, babe,” David carefully wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck, smiling warmly at him.

“Thanks,” Scott leaned over, kissing David’s forearm. “It means a lot more than you know.”

David’s skin got warm under his boyfriend’s lips. He frowned a little. “Scotty,” he whispered.

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry for always making fun of you and interrupting you and not letting you in videos. I can’t imagine that that helped with your problems.”

“Nah ah ah,” Scott shut him down immediately. “Don’t you dare. The things we do and the jokes we make were some of the only things that kept me smiling and laughing back then. Not once did a single one of those things hurt me or make me feel less than.”

David, whose face resembled that of a kicked puppy, pressed closer, putting his head down.

“Dave, look at me,” Scotty tilted David’s head toward him. “I love you and I wouldn’t change a single moment we’ve shared. Okay?”

David nodded. “I love you too.”

Scott took David’s face in his hands, kissing him gently. David pulled away, giggling quietly.

“What?” Scotty laughed.

“Your beard tickles!”

Scott couldn’t hold back the loud laugh in his chest. David grinned proudly at his successful humor.

“Is that a good thing?” Scott raised his eyebrow.

David nodded quickly, kissing at Scott’s cheek.

Scott took David’s hand, rubbing it up and down his own scruffy cheek. David smiled in contentment. He rested his head on Scotty’s shoulder.

David felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He groaned and pulled it out. “Alex?” he questioned.

Scott stepped away. “Chicago Alex or Vine Alex?”

“Chicago Alex,” David swiped the green icon. “Hey man! Long time, no speak! What’s up?”

“Not much, Dave,” Alex responded. “I was just wondering, uh, what’ve you been up to?”

David furrowed his eyebrows. “We haven’t talked in over a month and you just called to ask what I’ve been doing?”

“And? That’s not weird,” he paused. “But I do have an ulterior motive.”

“Which is?” David smirked.

“Todd told me something the other day; about you and Scott.”


	4. Todd's Big Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd did an oopsie

David’s stomach dropped. “Yeah?”

“Are you and him, like, dating?” Alex’s voice was low. “I mean, like, it’s totally cool if you are. I just wasn’t sure if Todd was, like, joking or something? He could have been drunk, I don’t know.”

“I-I don’t know what to say,” David swallowed.

“Well, is it true?”

“No? Maybe?” he groaned into his hand. “Yeah.”

Alex’s breath audibly hitched. “Oh,” he replied. “Oh, well… congrats! Are you, like… gay then?”

David shook his head, then realized Alex couldn’t hear him, and chuckled. “No, uh, bisexual.”

“Nice, cool. Proud of you, little man,” Alex’s voice was a little more upbeat now. “Well, you might wanna talk to Natalie then, and Todd.”

David nodded. “Yeah, I’ll call them. Anything else?”

“No, that was it. See you soon?”

“See ya.”

Scott sat up on David’s bed, where he’d positioned himself earlier in the call.

“What was that?”

“Todd spilled to Alex and Natalie,” David said between deep breaths.

“And he said Trisha couldn’t keep her mouth shut,” Scott shook his head.

David knew it was an accident. He knew he shouldn’t be upset. But here he was, almost hyperventilating, clutching his phone to his chest.

Scotty moved closer. “Hey,” he whispered. “Shh, Dave. Breathe.”

David slowly moved to sit next to Scott on the bed, leaning his head on Scotty’s shoulder. He inhaled deeply and pulled up his contacts.

“Y-you do it?” he asked, reaching his phone out for Scott.

The redhead nodded a little and took his boyfriend’s phone, dialing Natalie’s number.

“What do you need this time? I already got you your Sour Patch Kids,” Natalie joked when she picked up.

“What did Todd tell you?” David decided to get right to the point.

“What? Nothing.”

“He told you about Scotty and me?”

Nat paused. “I mean… maybe just a little.”

David was quiet for a moment and Scott nudged his shoulder.

“He was telling the truth. We’re, uh, in a relationship…”

Without missing a beat, Nat ‘squee’d, “Oh my god, that’s great! Congratulations! You two are so cute.”

David rolled his eyes. His breathing had slowed down now that he knew she was okay. “Thanks, Nat.”

“Who else knows?”

“Well, Scott, obviously, and Todd, and Alex. No one else knows yet,” David explained.

“Okay, okay, I won’t say anything to anyone. I gotta go though,” she apologized.

David chuckled a little. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Natalie said ‘goodbye’ and they hung up.

The call was off for about thirty seconds before David was hyperventilating again, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Scott squeezed him tightly and nuzzled into his hair.

“Shh, shh, what’s up? Why are you crying? Everything’s okay,” he whispered.

“I don’t-I don’t know! I just didn’t- what if more people find ou-out? Natalie and Alex were okay but what-what-“ David was cut off by Scott’s lips on his.

The older boy pulled away, wiping the tears from his boyfriend’s  cheeks. “Calm down, okay. Shh,” he muttered. “I love you, okay? And that’s what matters. We’re gonna be okay. Now go clean yourself up and get into some cozy pajamas, okay?”

David nodded and stood up, making his way toward the bathroom to wash his face and change.

From the bathroom, the youngest Vlog Squad member could hear the doorbell ring and Scott rush to answer it. He couldn’t hear the conversation but, he knew that it was a man’s voice.

David finished washing the tears and snot from his face and stripped to his briefs. He located on of Scott’s ‘don’t be sad’ hoodies, which was slightly oversized on him, and a pair of Clickbait joggers.

Ten minutes passed before there was a knock on the bathroom door.

“David?” Todd’s voice was shaky as it passed through the wooden door.

“Come in,” Dave responded.

Todd stepped into the bathroom, a deep frown already creased into his face. He wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs. “I’m sorry, Dave.”

David looked up to Todd’s face, meeting his eyes. Todd looked away.

“It’s okay,” the younger shrugged.

“No it’s not! I-I’m a monster! I’m a horrible friend! I outed you guys! You trusted me and I ruined it!”

David let out a breathy chuckle and shook his head a little. “It’s alright, Todd. It’s not a big deal. You’re our friend. If anything, we’d be the assholes for getting angry at you. I know it was an accident.”

Todd looked down to the floor and David frowned as well. He reached forward, pulling the taller man into a warm hug.

“Really, it’s not a big deal,” David promised him.

The older boy shook his head. “Why are you so cool?”

“It’s a gift and a curse.”

Scott, who was standing nearby, waited for them to finish talking before walking over and touching each of their shoulders.

“It’s almost lunch,” Scott smiled. “Wanna stay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Todd smiled.

 

Scott wrapped his arms around David’s tiny waist, nuzzling into his neck.

“Ya know, things are going pretty well so far,” Scott muttered, and David could feel the vibrations against his pale throat.

“Mmhm,” David agreed.

“I was thinking, it’s been about a week, we love each other, and we pretty much know our friends will accept us,” he paused. “So maybe it’s time we start coming out for real? Start small, maybe? Tell a few people to start and slowly move up as we go?”

David went silent for a moment, worrying his boyfriend temporarily, then nodded. “I-I like that idea,” he said.

“Cool,” Scott grinned. “Let’s practice. I’m Scotty Sire and I am _extremely_ bisexual.”

David rolled his eyes. “I’m David Dobrik and I am _atomically_ bisexual.”

Scott nodded. “Atomic Bisexual,” he repeated. “We love that for you.”

Both boys laughed quietly at the stupid joke.


	5. Telling Jason & Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and David start easy

Josh opened the door just moments after David knocked. Jason was behind him, lounging on his couch.

"Hey, Dave. Hey Scott, come on in," Josh told them. Both boys found their way inside, waving at Jason as they approached.

"Uncle David! Uncle Scott!" Two tiny voices were accompanied by bounding footsteps as Charlie and Wyatt came running down the hall. Each man knelt down, catching a kid and lifting them into the air.

Josh and Jason smiled warmly as Scott and David caught up with Jason's kids. That is until Josh realized something missing.

"Wait... Where's Max!?"

Both kids' eyes widened and Josh went rushing down the hall to retrieve the toddler before he could get into something.

 

Soon enough, Max was down for his nap and Charlie and Wyatt were playing Xbox in the other room.

Josh and Jason were settled on the couch with David and Scott. They were drinking hot tea and the TV was on low, playing some crime show.

David glanced at his boyfriend and Scott gazed back. They gave each other nods of agreement and approval before the youngest decided to break the silence.

"So, uh, Jason, Josh," David started. "Can we tell you something? Judgement free?"

Jason furrowed his eyebrows and Josh raised his.

"Of course, Davey," Josh reassured him. "You know my house is a safe place. 100% judgement free zone."

Josh moved his hand like a wave as he spoke in a chill surfer voice.

The other guys laughed.

"So, what's up?" Jason asked.

"Oh," David looked at Scott one more time. "Uh, we're..."

Scotty spoke up. "We're dating!"

"Is this a prank?" Jason asked.

Scott shook his head.

"What? No way," Jason added shaking his own head.

"Yep. We're both bisexual," David stated.

Josh glanced around for the camera, quickly discovering that there was none. "Mazel tov!" he jumped out of his chair, squeezing both boys in his arms.

Jason still looked suspicious but he stood up as well. He knelt down in front of David and took his hands, smiling softly. "I told you so."

"F off, Jason," David laughed, shoving him away.

Jason tumbled back, but stood again and smirked.

"How long?" Josh asked, ignoring Jason's existence entirely as he plopped down next to David, hands in his lap and leaning forward like a curious child.

"Just over a week? Week and a half, about," Scott responded.

"Interesting," Josh smiled. "I hope you know that as soon as _this_ is public," he gestured to them. "I'm making you come on my channel and test your relationship!"

"Oh god, not again," Scott laughed.

"You know you love it!" Josh glared.


End file.
